Summer Heats
by Thanatos' Wrath
Summary: Winter. It's probably the most powerful season there is. Yeah, I'll admit that. Who am I you might ask? Of course you would. Who's ever heard about me. It's always about Jack Frost. When the balance of the seasons are disturbed, Summer Heats, his friends the other seasons, along with the Guardians must find a way to restore it. Read to find out what happens. Rated M for language.
1. Season's Balance

**Author's Note: If you bothered to read this, here I will say this once and once only. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS PUBLICLY RECOGNIZABLE, SO GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS! Thank you. Some of the characters are my OC's. A huge thanks to Solstice White for letting me use her character, who may or may not be an important figure later own. I haven't figured that out yet. Haha. What else... ****Oh yeah, Please please review. I want to know what you guys think. But try to make constructive criticism. Flames will be used to burn your soul.**

**ONWARD TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Winter. It's probably the most powerful season there is. Yeah, I'll admit that. Winter is just powerful. I'm fine with that, but why did Manny have to go and give all the hard work and responsibility onto me.

Who am I you might ask? Of course you would. Who's ever heard about me. It's always about Jack Frost. I'm not complaining about that or anything. I'm unknown and he's the famous representation of winter. I get it. It's just kind of hard to be the opposite of a Guardian.

"Opposite?" You may ask. Yeah, opposite. We can't have a winter spirit without the other seasons now, can we? That's were I come in. Summer Heats, Spirit of Summer at your service. Creative name huh? Dear old Manny probably lost inspiration. I'm the third born season. Jacky came first as Winter, then Spring, Summer (me!), and last, Autumn.

I think Manny made us just to balance out the seasons. You know, the works. Spring and Autumn are opposites so they balance out each other and send the seasons through their respective loop, while Jack and I would make sure that we balanced out each other's seasons and that Spring and Autumn did their job properly. This wasn't hard because Jack was only slightly more powerful than me, but since he became a Guardian, it's taken all my immortal powers to keep the balance, and to be honest the balance were slipping drastically fast.

Now before you judge me, let me explain. Jack was always more powerful because he came first and, even though he wasn't believed in, people at least knew about him. Remember the term "don't let Jack Frost nip your nose?" Well the other seasons never were known like that. Winter was always better remembered, thus more powerful, and as Summer I had to make sure he didn't go over board. However, now Jack is even better known, believed in, and a Guardian. That probably triples my load of work. Not to mention that some of the immortals, holiday spirits, and even Guardians don't believe in us, the seasons, making us kind of weak compared to what we could be (but we're still powerful so don't you dare try anything funny on us!). Us seasonal spirits are special. We don't need belief to survive like the Guardians, and don't need people celebrating our holiday to support ourself (because we don't have one, duh) like Uncle Sam and his Fourth of July. We can support ourself simply with the power of our seasons, belief only makes us stronger.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Due to the dangerous imbalance of the seasons, we decided to call The Meeting Of The Seasons. That's where we, the seasons, meet to discuss the matters or issues of the seasons.

G... Sorry! You don't know the other seasons

Green Bloom is the Spirit of Spring. He...yes he. For some reason Manny changed his mind halfway through transformation and decided to make Green a guy instead of a chick, so we have three male seasons and one female (Ha Ha... Woops). Green's a bit sensitive about the fact his name is a bit girly, so we just call him G. He has spiked up sun golden hair, and leaf green eyes that always are laughing, probably why he's named Green. I don't know why but we all follow the Jack jacket trend. He wears a light green shirt with a darker green jacket and sky blue pants. G's also a bit of a fashionista so he always has on a lavender (but I call it pink) scarf.

Autumn Wind is the, ding ding ding, you guessed it the Spirit of Autumn. No shit (Wow Manny, really creative!), and yes the jacket trend continues. Autumn sports a pumpkin orange shirt, black pants, and a mud brown jacket. The only jewelry she wears is a beaded necklace with a silver maple leaf pendant in the center. She tends to let her chocolate brown hair blow in the wind, showing off the occasional gold streak, and her yellowish-orange eyes always shone with care and love, but everyone in a while they turned stormy and spoke of unspeakable pain if you irritated her.

Then there's me. I have black eyes that, for some reason are lined with red, black hair with tips dyed red. My hair is also spiked up so when I move it looks like my hair is black fire. My outfit consists of a yellow v-neck, red pants, and, YES!, a red jacket (I know why the hell would Manny give a spirit of Summer pants and a jacket?! I ought to be wearing tank tops and board shorts!)

Anyways, back to the Meeting Of The Seasons. we were only waiting for one more person, and yes, that person was Jack.

"Where is he?" whined G

"Oh be quiet Green!" said Autumn

"Don't call me that!" he snapped with back

I should mention that as each others opposites, they don't get along 100% of the time. Who am I kidding! Those two fight like cats and dogs about everything under the sun. I mean, yeah, we're all the best of friends and always stick together, but we tend to also have spats. When it's me against one of them it's usually very mild, but when they fight each other they can stay mad at each other for weeks on end. Kind of like Ron and Hermione, which makes me wonder if Ms. Rowling used us as the idea for their personalities, If she did I would be Harry. Yay! But I'm getting off topic. Opposites right.

If Jack and I were to stay together in the same room to long then the same thing would happen. Except I barely see him, and he has never attended as single of our meeting. You'd think that as a Guardian he'd be better at shit like this but nope, he's still the same. In the old days we would just start without him, because we didn't know where he was. But now...

"Right." I stood up. "We're going to the North Pole." The others just looked at me funny.

"What?" G asked

"Why" Autumn question at the same time. They glared at each other for talking when they were trying to talk. Idiots

"Because, if Jacky won't come to the meetings, we'll just take the meeting to him." I explained

We all had been to the North Pole. Just because there was just snow didn't mean that there weren't seasons. I tended to stay there the shortest/avoided the place. Cold and I get along just as well as two rabid dogs in a very small cage (for those of you who don't get that, here. WE DON'T GET ALONG!).

"Oh and bring your weapons. God know what shitty mess is going on up there this time."

Really only the other two had weapons. G uses a bow and spring arrows (those are arrows with leaf shaped arrowheads. Cupid much?). With them he could A) shoot people and control the Spring Winds, or B) use them to bring Spring by shooting the ground. He calls it a metaphor for planting the seeds but I'm still like "WTF!" One of G's more interesting abilities is that he can spread Spring Fever. You know, that awful sniffle you get around spring?

Autumn uses these throwing knives shaped like maple leaves (Bunnymund much?). The leaves fall off the trees because, every year Autumn flies around throwing her leaf knives, blowing the leaves off. The knives coupled with her control over the Autumn Winds (heh, see what I did there?) create a pretty interesting and impressive fighting technique.

My "weapon" was a staff (*sigh* Jack Frost much?) but instead of the curvy crescent shit on the end of his staff, I had a sun-like shape on mine. And obviously I use flames and sun rays. No, I control ice like Jack does. Kindly note the sarcasm. Furthermore I don't commonly use the Summer Winds to fly. I just used the solar rays, unless there weren't any, then obviously I would use the winds.

Now that were finally done with that, let's get to the actual story shall we? All right.  
We took off towards the North Pole. Passing over land and water, I just relaxed and took in the sight. As we went further it got colder, around the Greenland area I started shivering. I don't know about the others but for me it was a cold hell (tee hee, a cold hell. That's funny, you know cuz hell is hot but it's cold, but I'm when I'm cold it's my hell so it's funny to have a cold hell cuz hell is hot but it's cold, but I'm when I'm cold it's my hell...You know what, never mind.)

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

As we rounded the last corner I could see the North Pole. Stunning as usual. It's glittering lights and aurora borealis shinning majestically. It was beautiful but the only thing I cared about at that time was the chimneys were piping away smoke, which meant it was warm inside, and the tingling in my stomach that opposites get, signifying that Jack was nearby.

As we neared the feeling got stronger and stronger. We landed and the feeling was going bat-shit crazy, and I mean, craaaaaaazy! It was the only thing willing to move in my frozen body.

"He's here." I stated, shivering.

"Yay we finally get to Jack Frost!" Autumn squealed. Neither G or Autumn had met him.

"Woop dee doo" I snapped sarcastically, still shivering.

Did I mention it was cold? Well it wasn't. It was fucking freezing. Imagine living in a hot, steamy sauna in the middle of the a desert for your entire life. Then imagine being thrown into a pool of liquid nitrogen in the Antarctic. Maybe with that picture in you head you'll get about ten percent of my pain. I told you snow and I don't get along. In normal conditions my body temperature would just melt everything cold around me, but since I was at the North Pole the cold was too strong.

The others weren't affected through. Nooo, they were perfectly fine. Of course, lucky Summer. He got to freeze his ass off.

G walked up to the door and knocked. The window opened a little to revel Phil the Yeti.

"Hey Phil!" G piped.

Phil glared at him and slammed the window shut. Apparently Phil has some sort of grudge against G. I have no idea what went on between them and neither does G, but right now that grudge was the only thing between me and warmth.

"Come on, open up!" I stormed up to the door and started to pound on the door. Started because the moment the door connected with my hand, it melted.

I stared, amazed, at a dumbstruck Phil.

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

"At least we got the door open." Autumn offered hesitantly.

I shrugged and invited myself in, around Phil, into the warm room. Laughing as the heat enveloped me, I ran towards a very fluffy and comfortable looking red and green couch.

"Warmth at last!" I sighed as I jumped on the couch. Only to have it melt under me.

A curious elf ran over to me. I admit I must have looked pretty weird sitting in a puddle of red and green. After throughly inspecting me, the elf poked me. And spontaneously combusted. The other three just stared at me, horrified.

"Right, do not touch anything in this damn place." I grumbled as I stood up.

"Let's just find Jack and get out of here" I called over my shoulder as I stormed off, not bothering .

"And turn up the heater! It's not nearly hot enough." Another one of those stupid elves got in my way. So of course, I kicked. Surprise surprise! It combusted as it flew away form me.

"Jack!" We all called as we ran up and down the corridors (who knew the North Pole was so wind-y) until we found ourself in front of a door that my gut instinct told me Jack was behind.

You know, one would expect me to learn form the last door, but nope. I knocked. And the door melted.

On the bright side, we found Jack, but we also found the Guardians, and standing in a puddle of door did not make me look very good.

"Come on!" I cried, "What is this building made of? Ice? I can understand the elves combusting, being winter creatures and all but doors? Really?"

"Yes, it is" North growled, "The building is infused with the power of ice."

"Oh, that explains it"

"What are you doing here anyway, Summer." spat North, "It's not your season here. Get out." We had some bad blood.

"Geez. Calm you tits North. Don't throw a tantrum. We just need to talk to Jack. He's late for a meeting" I glared at him

"No. Abso..."

"Hey G!" Bunny exclaimed, hopping over to G.

"Sup, Bunny" G replied. They high fived (high pawed?) and did a quick hug (*cough bromance cough*).

"Hi Bunny." Autumn walked over and extended her hand waiting for a shake. He just ignored her. I walked up to them.

"Hello? Bunny?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He just kept talking to G.

"Bunny? Bunny! BUNNYMUND!"

"Summer, I don't think he believes in us." Autumn pointed out. "That's why he can't see or hear us."

"What! Oh, so you believe in the spirits of SPRING and WINTER but not the other 2 seasons?" My temper started to rapidly rising. The problem with being the summer spirit is my season is pretty fiery and so am my temper. I'm known for flaring quickly and holding very long grudges. I caused the Dust Bowl.

"You TWAT! YOU DON'T BELIEVE? I'l make you BELIEVE!" Stomping over to Bunnymund and slammed my staff into ground at his feet, melting a 10 foot hole. Right under him.

"Crikey! What was that?" The over grown Rat groaned up from the hole. Jack landed next to me.

"That, my dear kangaroo," he chuckled "was Summer."

"Summer?"

"Yeah, all four seasons are here right now."

"All four?"

"Yes you bastard!" I screamed. he obviously head (and saw) me that time because he looked at me and jumped.

"So there's four of you?" he asked sheepishly

Breathing deeply to calm myself down (I probably would have melted another hole through the floor if I didn't. It was already staring to steam and my hair was smoking.). I flew down and grabbed him. I picked him up and flew back up.

"Summer Heats. Nice to meet you." I smiled and extended my hand.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. Sorry 'bout that. He smiled back. Now that he believed in us I started to like him already. But we still had a mission. I couldn't just stand there and talk to him.

Remembering my mission, I walked up to Jack. And slapped him. His cheek steamed on contact. Bunny just laughed.

"Thats for the white winter in Los Angeles. We agreed that California is my territory, along with 10 degrees north and south of the equator." I said cooly (ha ha cooly. It's funny cuz it's my opposite... yeah). I slapped him on the other cheek causing it to steam also.

"Thats for missing todays meeting." He gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

I sighed and gave him a quick hug, letting go quickly because we both started to steam.

"Damn you, you know that I can't resist those puppy dog eyes. It's good to see you Jack." He smiled when he realized that I wasn't genuinely mad at him.

Perhaps I should explain. First the steaming. You know the term fire and ice? We are actually fire and ice. Touching him is like putting a hοt pan into the snow, thus the steaming. Next the slapping, it's kind of like our inside joke. You see, unlike the other two I had actually met Jack once before. I caught him in Jamaica, trying to coat the place in snow. After slapping him a couple times, we sat down and talked about everything we could in that short amount of time. Such as where we would manifest at different times, how our lives were etc. I told him about the other seasons and he talked about the places he's been. Quickly we became friends and we occasionally text each other (Yes we have phones. We are unbelieved in not dead.).

I dragged him over to the other two.

"Jack these are the other two seasons. G meet Jack. Jack this is Green Bloom, Sprit of Spring." Jack chuckled.

"We call him G cuz he's sensitive about his name." I whispered. He nodded, understanding.

"And this is Autumn Winds, Sprit of Autumn." I continued, grabbing Autumn dragging her over.

"Nice to finally meet you Autumn, I've heard a lot about you." Jack took he hand and kissed it, blushing. Aww. do I here a smitten Winter Spirit?

Actually, I heard a thump. Because instead blushing and responding, Autumn blushed and fainted.

Sighing, G notched and arrow and shot her in the leg. She yelped, jumped up, and slapped him. Hurt, G scurried into a corner away from her. Of course he didn't hurt Autumn as much as she hurt him. He just used his spring powers to shock her autumn ones. Kinda like smelling salt.

Looking around the room, I got a huge shock. We weren't alone. All the immortals were there in the room with us. Giving a moment to nod at Tooth and Sandy, I kept sweeping my gaze until it landed on someone who looked distinctly like. . . Sin, the devil herself!  
She was one of my better friends outside of G, Autumn, and to a lesser extent, Jack. I had met her in the back alleys New York (incidentally this was the story of why North hated me so much).

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

It was Christmas Eve and I had a mission to do in New York. Earlier that day I overheard a greedy businessman who only liked Christmas for its sales values say,

"Summer is a useless season where children waste energy on silly frivolities such as having fun and being joyful."

That was a total insult considering he had insulted both my season and my center. And I wasn't about to stand for that. I probably overreacted and went over board, but I was absolutely pissed.

Now one thing to understand is that I am a personification of Summer and so, to a further extent, the sun itself.

If you're wondering what I did, I have two words for you. Solar. Flare. According to the press a "freak solar flare" struck New York setting the businessman's house on fire. And melting all the snow in a 200 mile radius, effectively ruining Christmas in one of the most commercialized city in the world, and North's favorite place. New York. Admittedly I went overboard but this was at least 13 years ago and North is still mad at me. And they say I hold the grudges.

After the "solar flare" I was walking around the streets an got lost. I could have flown away but I was mussing about life, trying to calm down, and planning the next years summer. During my intense meandering around, I managed to find myself in a very dark and downright creepy alleyway.

I don't know how she found me there but somehow Sin appeared right next to me and immediately started yelling at me for "invading and flooding her city". After 5 minutes of nonstop ranting I finally managed to calm her down enough to explain to her the scenario. She totally understood and after a long conversation about sin, summer, North, revenge, anger, Bunnymund, and for some reason coffee, we became friends.

A lot of people actually misunderstood Sin. People though her to be some wicked and evil demon who took the soul of everyone for no purpose. Sin was not bad, she was just evil. Contrary to popular belief, Sin had a soft spot for children. She only took the souls of those who were evil and she did that to teach children what not to do, so in her own way she was also keeping the balance and guarding the children.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Sin looked the same as always. Expensive looking clothes, elegant cane, pale skin, yellow eyes, and the trademark neat bun and fedora on her head.

I nodded my head at her and she smiled. Tapping her cane she disappeared and reappeared next to me.

"Sup?" I asked, "Anything new?"

"Just a very important meeting." She responded.

"No shit, Sin. If you're even here then it's got to be big. Like Manny big." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, we're just going to steal old Jacky here and get on our way." I announced

Grabbing his arm I started to lead him towards the door.

"STOP!" North growled. He ripped Jack out of my hands and dragged him off towards the center of the room where a makeshift stage was set up.

"NORTH! This is vital. If we don't get talk to Jack we may never see the other seasons again." I screamed.

"SUMMER! This is vital. If we don't get talk to Jack we may never see the other seasons again." North bellowed at the exact same time.

"You guys! You're already on the same page." Autumn and G shouted over us.

North glared at me and walked up the stage. Following him, I returned the glare and flat tired him as I walked.

"We have a major problem." North said once he was on the stage, choosing to ignore my flat tire. "Winter is getting to powerful. We need a way to stop it, before it overwhelms the other seasons. Any ideas?"

"I know," a voice called. "If Jack is the Spirit of Winter, then we just have to ask Manny to create a Spirit of Summer to balance him out!"

Facepalm.

* * *

**Please review and give me your constructive criticism. I would love that. Also I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT OVER 3,000 WORDS! OMFG!**

**Signing off,**

**Thanatos' Wrath**


	2. Seasonal Centers

**Me: Hello again! How is life? For me it's going great, but don't expect any updates soon. We have this huge science project due soon so I'm going crazy over that. And this is the last chapter I have fully written. BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD. FML. Anyways if you ****_are _****reading this, you must be sick of my rambling so let's get on with the story shall we?**

**G: Yes!**

**Autumn: Let's Go!**

**Jack: Please!**

**Summer: Come on!**

**Me: Wait one more thing**

**All Four: Augghhhh**

**Me: First, Hey! Summer you are a fictional personification of me! Traitor! To all you readers if you also want a treturous version of yourself, PM me with all the info you want and I'll try to add that person in (no guarantee if they survive). BUT! No more seasons or Guardians. That's it. ONWARD TOWARDS THE STORY!**

**All Four: Finally!**

* * *

_In Chapter 1: "I know," a voice called. "If Jack is the Spirit of Winter, then we just have to ask Manny to create a Spirit of Summer to balance him out!"_

_Facepalm._

* * *

I really wanted to walk up the the thing that said that and just backhand it so hard that it would still feel my hand in the next eon. Looking around I saw that it was the Thanksgiving Turkey that said that shit. Figures, it would take a birdbrain to say something that stupid and narrow minded.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Turkey, there already is a Spirit of Summer, along with a Spirit of Spring, and a Spirit of Autumn."

"You're lying. I know about this stuff more than you, and if there was a Spirit of Summer, then he or she should should get off their lazy ass and do their job."

"WHAT?!" I blasted the air with a jet of flame. Everyone in the room turned their head and gasped when they finally realized I existed and was in their presence. A jet of flame couldn't appear out of nowhere, you know.

"That turkey is in some deep shit now." I heard someone mutter. True dat.

"Gurrlll," I adopted a stereotypical black woman voice. "You did not just say that."

"Yes I did." The future dinner-to-be stuck his chin out defiantly.

"You're going to get pitch slapped so hard your man-turkey boobs will concave." I loosely quoted from my current favorite movie "Pitch Perfect".

"What?" He asked. I was starting to get really pissed. You could tell because, once again, my hair was smoking.

"If you say that again I will slow roast you over my staff and serve you for next years Thanksgkving Feast, got it?" I threatened, lighting my staff to its hottest flame and holding it under the turkeys waddle. He whimpered.

"What was that?" I inched the flame closer.

"Yes, I understand!" He squeaked. I thought for a moment. I could take a bit more pleasure in seeing him tremble, but that would be sadistic and everyone was already staring at me. They knew we existed and I just displayed how powerful we were even in our unbelieved in form (although they didn't know that. Wait, they probably did, considering they didn't believe in us just moments ago.). I just stepped back, extinguished my staff, and smiled at him.

"Good."

My actions would seem cruel to you, but you have to understand. I represent Summer, both good and bad. Half of me is the Joy, but the other half is the evil side of me. Summer can bring horrible droughts that kill. Each season has their own evil side and they sometimes come out. That's just one of the things about being a season, and being one of the greater opposites (Summer and Winter) made me more in tune with my anger. As long as we didn't threaten the children we were ok (Don't be worried if you didn't get that. The only one who really understands the whole anger-somewhat-evil thing is Sin. Jack was the goody-two-shoes of us.).

Turning around to face everyone, I looked at each and every one of them.

"We exist and we are doing our jobs. We jus.."

"If you're doing your jobs, Summer," North came up and asked, "then why are the season's balance so messed up?"

"Because, North, you made him a Guardian. He's now believed in and way more powerful than us."

"Don't be jealous." the Turkey mumbled. I flashed him a heated glare (tee hee, get it?) and he instantly shrunk away.

"Is it bad." Jack Skellington from Halloween asked, good to know _some_ people had common sense.

"Very." I replied.

"If we go," G picked up, "If we go then so do our centers and holidays. When Spring goes, St. Patrick's Day, April's Fools, Cinco de Mayo, and most importantly, Easter will go with it. Along with my center of Renewal, because that's what Spring represents."

"Then goes Autumn." Autumn continued, "When I go, with me goes Halloween, Thanksgiving..." Good riddance I thought "and my center of Imagination."

My turn

"After the other season's are gone, I'll be the last one before fading, also. Not much will go with me, besides maybe the Fourth of July, but my center of Joy will fade with me."

"And then Winter will take over the world before consuming itself. Holidays like Christmas, Hanukah, New Year's, Valentines Day, and my center, Fun will fade." Jack finished.

"So we have to find a way to balance our powers. We can't take away Jack's Guardianship, because that's stupid, won't do anything significant, and unfair, Jack earned the spot." I stated.

"So we need a way to boost our power." G added.

"We need find a way to be believed in." Autumn finished.

Silence.

Then. . .

"Liar!"

"Frauds!"

"Attention Hogs"

"We don't have to help you!"

Sin was staring at something in the distance. Following her gaze I saw the Moon? It was shinning brighter and brighter as a ray of moonlight fell on us, and spoke.

"Explain" Manny whispered, his voice echoing softly through out the room, quieting everybody.

"Explain. Great. 300 years of waiting and we get one word. Explain." I muttered to the other seasons.

"Hey, Be happy you got that." Jack chuckled. "I got to go on a death defying journey to defeat Pitch"

"True."

"Manny said explain, but what lets just show them" Jack suggested. We all agreed. (Did I mention Autumn had been staring at Jack the entire time. She'll deny this but it's true. Goo goo eyes nonstop and Jack wasn't much better. They had better get together soon or I would beat them with my staff.)

One of the more random powers the seasons had when joined together was the ability to project our memories. It was random and more of a Tooth's job kind of thing but what the hell.

We joined hands. On my left was G and on my right was Autumn, across from me was Jack. Concentrating on ourselves we started to intertwine.

The key was to our powers, big like this or simply using flames or creating snow, was to focus on your good things of season till you found your center. The better the focus and the happier the thoughts the better the magic. If you wanted to cause a snow storm or a the flu season or a drought, you focus on the bad but that's a different story.

I focused on all the good of Summer. Reaching into myself I found long days, short nights, and campfires. Green forests, blue skies, hot sun, and warm weather. I saw clear seas, felt warm sand and heard the sound undiluted laughter. That was the Sound of my center. That laughter was a true laugh. One's laugh when they felt the Joy of Summer. Joy and Summer's main theme was Freedom (technically I had two centers, Freedom and Joy, but since they were so close that just "Joy" worked. More on that later.). Summer was all about 3 months of no school and no worries. It was the season of Freedom and that Freedom was what allowed the children to laugh like that. Indestructible and free of all worries. I was Summer, Summer was Freedom, and Freedom was Joy. After finding my center I listened to the others.

On my left I heard G's center. Renewal. Spring was the season where life is starting to grow and the dead of winter is forced back. Spring was fresh flowers, tree buds, green shoots, and all the delicate things that couldn't survive through the winter but always came back. Like hope. G and Bunnymund got along so well because their centers went together so well. During Spring the hopes, dreams, and all that good stuff were Renewed in the children, but Hope was Renewed a lot more than the others. Renewal was new life and new life was silence. But it wasn't "silence" as weird as that sounds, it was. It was silence, but with the occasional wind whistle and bird chirp, that sound when you walk through the garden. We called it Silence, just to make our life easier. Silence was the sound of life slowly coming back. There is nothing more refreshing and Renewing in Spring than sitting there in silence and just soaking up and being part of the flora and fauna that was Renewing during spring.

On my right, Autumn was focusing on her own Sound. The crackle of leaves when kids jumped in. Autumn was Imagination. The ability look at a leaf pile and think of a thousand ways to play with it. She always made her leaves bright and colorful and, during her season, children would look at the colors and Imagine strange worlds and different places. Autumn was to be short, just ideas. She always had the plan or a game to play when we were bored, and she was never one to just sit there quietly. She was the playful one, so naturally her Sound was the most classic and her first idea. Leaf Jumping. Autumn wasn't only that, though. She was red, yellow orange, and brown, the knowledge and preparation of winter. But I think the preparation was also linked to her Imagination. I mean, someone had to think of the idea of jam and preserves. Mmmm jam.

Then there was Jack. Around him was the Sound of Fun. Wanna guess what it is? Only the most classic winter game ever. Snowball fights. Jack's Sound was the sound of a snowball fight. The light laughter, thump of snow on skin, and screams of delight. Now, Fun and Joy were two completely different things. Fun was temporary. It was happiness. You could have a snowball fight, but you'd soon have to head home and to dry off and warm up, and the next day there was still school. I think our biggest difference was Freedom. Jack, as carefree as he was, still had the burden of spreading snow. I just had to crank up the heat form the sun every year. It's just like school, Jack still had to work, while I had it easy. People called me lazy but fuck them.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

As we joined forces, I could feel us literally merging into one greater being. It's not very important, for now, you just have to know that we could listen to each other mind's speak, you know, telepath.

"Ready?" I mind asked

"Yup"

"Uh-huh"

"Okey-dokey"

The floor under our feet started to glow. Red energy seeped from my feet, weaving my symbol into the floor under me. A flame. A green flower wove itself under G (seriously, it's like virtually impossible to tell why Manny decided to name him Green Bloom. *sarcasm*). An orange maple leaf under Autumn, and a blue snowflake under Jack. But wait! There's more!

Slowly but surly more energy seeped from us into the middle of our circle. Mixing together to create this god awful brown that should only be used as highlights (diva much?). From the perfect circle of brown, a tendril started spiraling outwards. After about three spirals, the tendril touched G's flower. Taking it's merry time, it slowly connected me, then Autumn, and then Jack into the circle. The moment the tendril connected back to G's flower, a white light flashed and we were connected.

In case you're wondering, that sign that was created was the symbol of the elements. A circle with the four elements and a spiral. It represented the unity we held and our balance.

We turned to the astounded audience.

"Manny asked us to explain." We all spoke at the same time. Oh mind speaking, what a joy.  
"So we shall." But before we could continue, I broke off.

"But where do we start?" This had us all thinking. Of course Autumn had the answer.

"I think that we should start from our human lives and go on till we meet each other." We agreed that was a good idea.

"I'll go first." G offered "You've all heard Jack's story," he told the audience, "so let's go from eldest to youngest."

"Hey! That means I'll go last." Autumn protested.

"Haha" G stuck his tongue at her. I just looked at Jack. Seasons these days.

"Let's get on with it, shall we?" I asked.

Closing his eyes, G focused on his memories. His symbol on the floor glowed brighter and brighter until it was unbearable. I felt my conscience slip away as I was sucked into the memory.

* * *

**Me: Soooo what did you think? REVIEW! I love comments and criticism. Sorry if it's too serious this chapter. I wanted it to be really more informative. Remember this is an adventure, not just humor. Also remember dem OCs. PM me all the info and they are 75% chance in! Thanks for reading!**

**Signing off,**  
**Thanatos' Wrath**


	3. Green

**Me: Hey! Long time no see. Yeah, sooooooooo. Well, ONTO THE STORY!**

**G (and probably all of you): Finally, I was tired of waiting!**

**Me: ****Sheesh! Girlfriend, I had school, a couple big tests and a life! This should be a very long chapter because I decided to connect all three of the seasons chapters so BEAR WITH ME! PLEASE!**

**G: Just get onto my part!**

**Me: Oh by the way, this is going to be like a script so just link the seasons to different fonts. See below**

* * *

**Green**

Summer

_Autumn_

-Jack-

_Summer+Autumn_

**Summer+Green**

-Summer Jack-

**-Green+Jack-**

_**Green+Autumn**_

_-Autumn+Jack-_

_**-All-**_

Narrator

* * *

**Ok, let's start then.**

WAIT!

_**-What!-**_

We need popcorn!

_-YAY! Popcorn!-_

**Fine get your popcorn.**

Several minutes later.

**Ok. **

WAIT!

**What!**

DRINKS!

_-YAY! Drinks!-_

Several minutes later.

**Alright. Lets start.**

WAIT!

**WHAT! **

I have to use the restroom.

**NO! Hold it till I'm done.**

Fine *pouts*

**Finally! Let's just start. Down the rabbit hole. **

_No Alice in Wonderland references!_

**Fine!**

**My name was Austin and I was 17 years old, living on Paris, 1713. On Paris, as in on the streets, so don't get all excited. Nothing special. Want to know why I'm here? My mother was a whore. I won't sugarcoat it, she was a filthy slut. One day, she found out that she had me. She couldn't have that now, could she? So I was left in a foster home. Of course foster homes are never that good. I was tossed around regularly. No one wanted the "bastard child". For the first 8 years of my life I was in at least 20 different families. When I was nine, I got sick of the shifting and packed up my one little suitcase, and left. I've been living on the streets since and that was my entire life in a nutshell.**

_-Awwwwwww-_

** I don't know what's worse, living on the streets or in the houses. It's really hard to live on the streets. Paris was full of gangs, pick pockets, and thieves. I was walking one one day when I was 13, and I was mugged by this gang. What did a poor kid have on him that was so desirable?**

**The only thing worse than the streets, was the lack of trees. I've always been a nature kind of guy, but the entire city barely had a single fruit, vegetable, or flower. The people of Paris seemed to think that plants were worthless. They pulled every plant they saw and replaced it with buildings, houses, or prisons. All food was simply grown outside the city and imported. It sucked. **

*sobbing* Thats so saaaaaaad

**The only thing that was good about the entire city was the one patch of land. In an obscure corner at the edge of the city was a garden. It was actually pretty large, so I was surprised that people didn't notice it. Anyways, the garden was amazing. It had the freshest fruit, sweetest scented flowers, and the most magnificent vines. Every spring the snow would melt and the plants bloom. That's when I spent the most time there. Just sitting. Listening. You could practically hear the plants growing, and it soon became my favorite sound. But as a poem I once heard says, "Nothing gold can stay"**

**One day, I don't remember when, I made my when to the garden, but there was a man already there. He was tall, lanky, and cold, clad in a black cloak, exactly opposite of what should have been in my garden. He paced around and observed the garden. Looking around and taking observations of the area. I stepped forward.**

**"Can I help you?" I asked.**

**"Oh!" the man exclaimed. I didn't like his voice. It was cold and dark. Husky and conniving. "I'm here to measure the land, I wish to turn this land into a construction site.**

**I growled. ****"Over my dead body"**

**"That can be arranged." he smirked and walked off, cloak swirling behind him.**

**"That was creepy" I muttered.**

-Dun Dun Dunnnnnn!-

_Shhhh. Guys let him tell the story._

**The next day, the man came back. And the day after. And the day after. One day, I walked into the garden as usual, and he was standing there as usual. Except this time, he had an gardening scythe. I cleared my throat.**

**"May I ask exactly what you think you are doing with that scythe?" I had a perfectly good idea about what he was doing.**

**"What do you think." the man chuckle. Suddenly, tightening his grip on the scythe, he swung it, cutting a large ark through the plants, leaving an ugly scar of brown in the sea of green.**

**"Excuse me sir!" I exclaimed. "Exactly what right do you have to cut down this garden? You are disturbing nature's self-renewing process."**

**"None." he grinned. "I don't need one."**

**"Well, I don't give you approval to cut this place down. I'm afraid that if you continue I shall have to stop you by force." We both knew that the threat was weak and I had this awful premonition about what was going to happen next. He simply grinned.**

**"When we first met, you said that I could create a construction site 'over your dead body.'" Oh dear. Before I could run or even shout, he lunged at me, swung his scythe and. . . Black. All I saw was pitch black**

-Ha! I got that!-

**Shut up! Let me continue.**

**Then I saw green. And smelled flowers. And heard birds. When I woke up, I was laying in some field. The only thing in my hand was a bow and quiver of arrows. And the only thing in my head was my new name. "Green Bloom. Spirit of Spring." Wait WHAT! Who gave me THAT name. My brain instantly supplied the answer. The moon. **

**I looked up.**

**"Out of all the names in the world 'Green Bloom'?! Really?"**

**If the moon could have shrugged, it would have.**

**"Anything else you want to tell me?" My brain registered another fact. My center is Renewal. Makes sense. That's exactly what Spring is about.**

**I sighed and started to walk away, but my feet were stuck. I looked down and, to my surprise, saw that vines were wrapped around my feet. I smiled, feeling like I could understand them. They just wanted to play.**

**"Come on, let go." I told them. And they did.**

**Satisfied, I started walking away, but I felt like I forgot something. . . The Bow!**  
** I walked over and picked it up along with the quiver, strapped the quiver on my back, pulled out an arrow, and examined it. The arrow, like the quiver, was fairly simple. The quiver was simply tanned leather with leaf designs stamped on it. The arrows were wooden, with stark white goose fledglings, and a silver arrowhead that was painted green. Unlike the arrows, the bow had an intricate vine design engraved into it's mahogany wood. It was strung sturdily and all in all it was beautiful.**

**Satisfied with my new possessions, I drew an arrow, notched it, and aimed for a knot in a tree a couple hundred yards away. I released it, expecting it to be anything but accurate since I had never shot a bow in my life. To my surprise the arrow flew straight and true, impaling the knot dead center. I started to retrieve the arrow. Before I could though, it dissolved, leaving a flower in it's place and reappeared in my quiver.**

-FLOWER POWER!-

**SHUT UP!**

**Anyways, a year had passed and I had seriously developed a lot of my skill. I had discovered that I could spread Spring by shooting my arrows into the ground, fly, cause disease, and create plants, all with my bow. Apparently I was born on the the first day of Spring and every year, on that day, I had to take extra care to spread Spring. Everywhere. Great present, huh?**  
**It was my first time spreading Spring so I woke up at 12am to start early.**

_What happened to that?_

**Ignoring Autumn.**

_Just saying!_

**I woke up early and started my work. About half and hour before dawn, I was interrupted by a pale figure in a black cape tapping my shoulder, startling me.**

**After recovering from the initial shock that c, I asked him what I could do for him.**

**"I don't like you." he replied. **

**"And who would you be?"**

**"Count Dracula"**

**At this I started cracking up.**

**"Good one!" I laughed.**

**"I'm not joking." he hissed, baring his fangs at me. I froze.**

**"Well that sucks." I stated. "Don't suck my blood! I'm already dead."**

**"I don't want your blood." Dracula chuckled.**

**"Than what do you want."**

**"I want you to stop Spring."**

**"Over my re-undead body!" I snapped. Flashback moment.**

**"I can't do that," Drac smirked. "but I can kill all that you bring." I was puzzled.**

**"What are you talking about."**

**"I have the power of death and destruction, I can kill anything you bring to the earth."**

**"Darn!" I racked my mind for information on everything I knew about Dracula. **

**"HA! But you can't go into the sun can you? So I'll just stay in the sun."**

**"But the sun will go down."**

**"So, I had better start running huh?**

**"Yup."**

**And I did run. For a long time. An entire season, and by the end of Spring I was all worked out. I had managed to spread Spring but it took a lot of energy. Dracy (as I had come to call Dracula) was got more and more annoyed each day. He kept promising that he'd come back the next night etc. etc. But it was finally over and I had won.**

**"Suck it Dracy!"**

**"Next year I'll be back." Drac growled. I swear I could have cussed.**

**"NO! Back off." I screamed. I drew my bow and shot him in the forehead. The arrow blossomed into flowers and started to wrap around Drac, mummifying him. The flowers started to squeeze and for a moment I thought I had got rid of him. Then, the flowers snapped and fell off Drac, leaving him unharmed.**

**"Nice try." he laughed. "You out of all people can't harm me! I only have one. . ."**

**"AHHHHHHHH!" We both whirled around to the source of the shout, and jumped. A boy was flying quickly towards us, dangerously low, with fire flickering around him. In his hand was a stone staff, the tip was curved in a sun shape. He was wearing red pants and a yellow v-neck, a red jacket flapping behind him. The tips of his hair were red, making it look like his hair was black fire, and his eyes were rimmed red.**

**"LOOK OUT!" he shouted, right before he whizzed by me and crashing by me, crashing into Dracula. On impact, Dracula screeched in pain and started to disintegrate.**

**"It burns! Like the sun!" By the end of his sentence all that was left of Count Dracula was a pile of ash. I just stared at him.**

**The boy got up. **

**"Hi! Who are you? You're the first human who sees me." Human? See him? What?**

**"I'm Green Bloom, Spirit of Spring. Just call G, I hate my name. What do you mean, 'first human who sees me'? And how did you get rid of Dracula?" I questioned.**

**"You haven't been around humans, what kind of spirit are you? Well, when I was around them, they couldn't see me. I'm Summer Heats by the way. Spirit of Summer at your service." he bowed. "To answer your question I've got two things. One, that guy was Dracula? Really? Him? Really? And two, if he is Dracula, I think I managed to kill him because I'm a personification of Summer and to an extent a personification of the sun. Since he a vampire and I'm the sun. . . yeah. Manny's confusing that way."**

**"Oh." I replied. "By the way, why were you flying so fast anyways."**

**"Yeah, about that. I had a pest of my own." He looked over his shoulder warily. I followed his gaze and saw a woman flying from a distance. I couldn't make out ****her appearance but Summer obviously knew her. He cursed.**

** "Fuck!"**

* * *

**AN: So that was that. Ummmm. . . I've really got nothing. I was thinking of putting all of the stories together but I decided not to so. . . yeah. Separate stories yeah! Oh! Don't forget. I'm still looking for OCs. So peace, love, and murder!  
**

**Summer: Just get to my chapter soon!  
**

**G: SHUT UP!**

**Me: *sigh***

**Signing off,**

**Thanatos' Wrath**


End file.
